


A Guy That I'd Kind Of Be Into

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: "Are you having daydreams about Itsuki-kun?" Eichi says, somehow managing to sneak up behind Kaoru."Not in the slightest." Kaoru replies as casually as he can, not showing how creeped out he is that someone miraculously appeared behind him.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Itsuki Shuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Guy That I'd Kind Of Be Into

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a while so i finally finished it up. enjoy!

"Y'know," Kaoru says, "Itsuki-kun looks real good when he crossdresses, don't you think so?"

"If he put more effort into it, like a wig or make-up, he could get a place as a crossdressing model. And he should, like, ditch the bloodstains." Izumi replies. 

Chiaki takes a moment to think, "I suppose, he looks like those beautiful evil queens you see, you know, on tv."

"I guess, with all the bloodstains and all." Kaoru replies.

"And the flower, they grow near graveyards normally. It really adds to the evil queen look." Chiaki smiles like he's added some vital facts.

"Oh. Probably why he wore it in his hair. I thought it was for elegance." Kaoru says, he never looked into flower meanings.

"Why'd you bring it up?" Izumi asks, "Are you going to try to get him to be like the girls that swarm you, Kaokun?"

Kaoru uses his forearms to make an x. "Nadda. Elegant he may be, Itsuki-kun is still a guy. And I'm not into men."

"So why'd you bring it up?" Izumi asks, for a second time. Maybe this time he'll get an answer.

"Just thought he looked good. Wanted to see if other people thought so too." Kaoru shrugs his shoulders. 

"You've got your answer. He looks like an elegant evil queen. " Izumi says.

"From a tv show." Chiaki tacks on.

"I thought it was elegant, beautiful evil queen who could be a crossdressing model." Kaoru subconsciously puts slight emphasis on the model part.

"If." Izumi holds up a finger in front if Kaoru's face. "He tried a bit harder."

"Nah, he's perfect. If he was wearing a sundress with one of those floppy sunhats he'd be the perfect summer maiden." Kaoru rests his hand against his cheek. "Though he'd need a smile for that."

"Are you having daydreams about Itsuki-kun?" Eichi says, somehow managing to sneak up behind Kaoru. 

"Not in the slightest." Kaoru replies as casually as he can, not showing how creeped out he is that someone miraculously appeared behind him.

Eichi leans in close, whispering, "Keep going."

Kaoru leans forward, trying to get some space. "What do you mean?"

Eichi straightens his posture. "What else would Itsuki-kun look nice in?"

"You want me to talk about Itsuki-kun's clothing?" Kaoru asks.

"No. What he would look good in when he crossdresses." Eichi walks by Kaoru to take his seat.

"That's a dangerous game to play. He could, like, walk in at any moment." Izumi says.

Before Chiaki can speak up about how speaking like that behind someone's back is injustice, Kaoru knows he's going to do it, he sees it in Chiaki's eyes, so Kaoru says something first. "I wouldn't do that."

Yet Kaoru tosses Eichi a note saying to meet him in the garden during lunch.

Later, in the most secluded part of the garden they could find, Kaoru and Eichi sit and chat.

"He'd look good in gothic lolita, but I think he'd prefer classic lolita." Kaoru says.

"I thought all lolita is gothic." Eichi replies.

"Nah, classic is more like victorian stuff." Kaoru says. "Itsuki-kun likes that sort of stuff, at least I think so based on his costumes, so naturally he'd be able to pull it off."

"Isn't he gothic too? Valkyrie is one of the most gothic units, besides Undead." Not many units try to play up the goth, at least Eichi doesn't remember any more.

"That's why I said he'd look nice in that too."

"Any other styles of dress?" Eichi asks.

"I'd like to see him in himegyaru but in school he'd have to rock kogyaru." Kaoru is exploring styles rather than outfits which is not what he promised.

"You want him to be a gyaru? I think he'd rather die." Eichi says.

"I'm saying what he'd look nice in, not what he'd wear." Kaoru is just brain storming.

"What about a shrine maiden outfit?" Eichi is putting forth his own interests. "Or an wonderful wedding dress. For our wedding, of course."

"I think he'd sooner become a full time gyaru than marry you." Kaoru says.

"He'll grow on the idea." Eichi says, laying back in the grass.

"He won't." Kaoru didn't lay back with Eichi instead folding his hands in his own lap. "Remember the sundress idea?"

"Yeah, your first idea." Eichi says.

"It'd have to be a floral sundress. And he'd wear those sandals with the straps that go up your ankle with the thick bottoms." Kaoru finally lays back with his hands laced behind his head. "Perfect for a picnic on the beach. He'd offer his hand out to you with a smile so you could go down to the water to wade in, ankle deep, as he holds his shoes in one hand." Kaoru closes his eyes. "It'd be as the sun sets."

"You daydreamed a date scenario?" Eichi says, rolling onto his side so he can prop his head up with one hand as he rests his elbow on the ground.

Kaoru opened one eye. "It's not a date. It's just the scenario a sundress would fit best in." 

"Do you have any other scenarios for those other outfits?" Eichi asks, he wants to pretend he's on these fictional dates as well.

"Hm." Kaoru closes his eye again to think. "The himegyaru look would be nice for a date where you walk around the city. But you'd have to take him to some nice places, just so you can show him off. You could stop at a pretty café and sit outside to watch the sakura fall."

"You have a time for this date set?" Eichi sahs.

"It's not a date. It's just the perfect way to show off that outfit. And if you interrupt I can't finish." Kaoru says.

"Sorry. Continue on." Eichi replies.

"The kogyaru would be at school of course. Megane-kun would hate it. He'd constantly lecture Itsuki-kun. And Mademoiselle-chan's outfit would make her and Itsuki-kun clash but they'd pull it off." Kaoru nods. "People would be really surprised over his change in style. But some would be really with it. Anzu-chan would think he's stylish, but she's too shy to dress that way."

"She would look cute in that just like I know Itsuki-kun would." Eichi agrees, "Anymore date scenarios?"

Kaoru sits up to look at Eichi, who's wearing a rather smug look. "It's not a date scenario. It's just what he'd look best in." Kaoru then gets up, brushes himself off and then stretche his arms up. "I should go grab lunch. I can't sit here and talk about Itsuki-kun in dresses all day."

Eichi scrambled up as well. "I'll go with you~"

"Nah, we'll only end up talking about Itsuki-kun crossdressing. If someone overhears we'll be in trouble. I said we wouldn't talk about this." Kaoru waves and heads off. "Bye bye."

It's sitting on a chair in the light music room as he eats his lunch with Rei asleep in his coffin does Kaoru begin to consider why his scenarios would seem like a date.

"Hey!" Kaoru starts off loud, hoping that'd wake Rei up, "What makes a date with a boy?" He's trusting that, with how close the Oddballs are, Rei's had more experience with men.

Rei doesn't respond so Kaoru walks over to pound his fist against the coffin lid. "Sakuma-san!"

There's a groan from inside the coffin and then the lid slides to the side. Rei is squinting at the sudden light. "Kaoru-kun?"

Kaoru takes a step back from the coffin, trekking back to where he was sitting before. "It's me."

Rei sits up, rubbing his eyes. "What's the reason you're here?"

"What makes a date with a man?" Kaoru asks.

"Are you planning something?" Rei says.

"Nope. I just need to know the difference." Kaoru says, stern on the idea of no dates.

"It's the same. You cater to the interest of those you're with for the most enjoyable time." Rei says, climbing out of his coffin.

"Nothing changes?" Kaoru asks.

"Why would it?" Rei stands by where Kaoru is sitting.

Kaoru opens his mouth to say something then closes it and shrugs. "Dunno. Just thought it might."

"Why did you come to me for such advice?" Rei asks.

"No particular reason. I was just being told what I was saying sounded like I was planning on sweeping someone off for a date." Kaoru shrugs again, "I thought you'd give me some sage advice to help me prove them wrong."

"It seems you were likely talking about taking a boy on a date." Rei says.

"Nah," Kaoru replies, "I don't do boys, just do girls."

"Who was the man who has won your affections?" Rei asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"No man has won anything about me. I was just talking about what clothes Itsuki-kun would like best in and where he should wear them. Don't make it weird." Kaoru says because he is ultra straight. Trust him as he says this. In fact say it out loud. Ultra straight.

"You were picking out clothes for someone who makes clothes?" Rei has yet another question. It's hard to pretend you know everything when you don't understand what was happening.

"I was picking out outfit girl's I've taken on dates have worn and before you ask, no, I was not saying this to Itsuki-kun. I know better than that." Kaoru stands up from his chair and gathers the things from his lunch.

"How interesting~ Who were you telling these things to?" It seems Rei has an endless amount of questions to ask. How annoying.

"Tenshouin-kun." Kaoru replies.

"Oh, so it was a lewd discussion?" Rei says causing Kaoru to drop everything he's holding.

"IT WAS NOT LEWD. I WAS NOT LEWDING ITSUKI-KUN!" Kaoru shouts.

At the worst possible moment, one of the Aoi twins, Hinata, walks in, walking past them to pick something up from the back of the room. "Forgot this," He says holding up a book. As he's leaving the room he stops in the doorway, turning to look at Kaoru and Rei, "Whatever conversation you guys were having was weird as fuck. If someone else had heard you they'd think you're a freak, Hakaze-senpai." He then waves, "Well bye," and walks out the door.

Kaoru's entire face is flushed red and he buries his face in his hands. "I am going to die of shame now."

"You're not going to die." Rei says, calm despite what had just happened.

"I am. I am going to die right here." Kaoru replies.

"You are not. You're going to go out there and tell Shu how you think he should dress." Rei grabs Kaoru's wrist and drags him to the door. "And then you'll die." He then pushes Kaoru out the door and closes it behind him.

Kaoru slumps down against the door, looking up at the ceiling. So, he had totally made a horrible fool of himself, perhaps even a freakish pervert, but besides that he could still keep on going. Mostly because he has to, dying because you talked about lewding a classmate would be the worst way to go.

After staring at the ceiling for longer than one should Kaoru stands up, brushes himself off and goes to class which is already in session. He brushes off the teacher's scolding with a simple, "I know, I know," and takes his seat, making sure to avoid eye contact with Shu at any cost.

Sitting through class is most unpleasant as he finds himself constantly glancing at Shu out of the corner of his eye. Had that first year told Shu what he heard? No, of course not, Shu isn't looking at him with disgust or anger at all. This means that Hinata hadn't said a word, neither had Eichi. Eichi must be keeping those crossdressing dreams of Shu a secret, like it well should be.

When the school day ends and Kaoru's ready to book it to a nearby café to pick up chicks, since, you know, he's ultra straight, instead of going club Eichi approaches him. This could either end poorly or really well. Probably poorly.

"Hakaze-kun," Eichi starts.

"That's me," Kaoru replies.

"I want you to go shopping with me. In fact," Eichi throws his arms out, "We'll all go shopping as a class."

"I'd sooner die." Shu says, already walking towards the door.

"I'll toss Mademoiselle-chan out the window if you don't come." Eichi threatens. This is always how he gets Shu to do something.

"I changed my mind, I'd love to come!" Shu says with a pained smile.

"That's great!" Eichi says. "I'm so glad!"

"I cannot think of a better way to spend the day. Of course, I hope all of you will be going with us." Shu says, throwing out his arms so no one could walk out the door.

"I'm in!" Chiaki smiles widely, hanging out with his friends would be neat.

Izumi sighs, "I don't think I have, like, much of a choice."

Keito however walks right up to Shu, picks him up by the waist, spins him around 180 degrees, drops him on the other side, spins back around and walks out.

Shu and Eichi just stare as he walks out.

"Alright, that's most of us! We're good to go!" Eichi says.

"Mama didn't say he was going," Madara says.

"I can live without you." Eichi says.

"I am going. Someone needs to watch you~" Madara grins.

"Greeeat," Eichi mumbles underneath his breath, clearly displeased which only furthers the smile on Madara's face.

"Where exactly are we going shopping?" Kaoru asks.

"We'll go to the mall of course, that way there's many places to go see." Eichi says.

"The most wonderful thing about the mall is there's so many places to see it's better to split up." Shu has hopes for the future. One could say he has high, high hopes for a living.

"That would defeat the purpose of all going together. Let's stay tight knit, like glue. Or a scarf." Eichi replies, purposely trying to squash Shu's hopes.

Shu sighs, "If one insists I suppose we'll stay together."

"It won't be bad," Chiaki starts, ever the optimist, "We can go to stores everyone likes!"

"Chiaki is right. We'll have a lovely time. Now allow me to call a car." Eichi says, taking out his phone.

One phone call later and everyone is climbing into a limousine. Chiaki, Izumi, and Kaoru sit on one side while Shu and Eichi sit across from them, Eichi trying to get as close as he can to Shu without Shu moving over some more. Madara eventually moves from where he is sitting originally to sit between Eichi and Shu.

"So, what exactly called for us all to go shopping?" Kaoru asks, he is hoping it doesn't have anything to do with what Eichi and him had discussed earlier.

"I thought we all needed to bond some more. That time we all went to the arcade was thrilling." Eichi says with a grin.

Oh. It definitely has to do with what they talked about earlier. But only Kaoru knows it and because of their conversation he can't speak up about it. He's going to play this all off as being completely unaware of why Eichi's taking them somewhere.

"How long is this going to last? I'd like to be home at a reasonable hour." Shu says.

"Itsuki has a point. How long are we going to be at this mall? We've still got homework to do today." Izumi tacks on to what Shu says.

"You want to cut our time together short already? How hurtful. How long we're there depends on entirely how much we enjoy our time there." Eichi replies.

"If that's the case, you should let me out of the car already." Shu says.

"Nonsense! Itsuki-kun will love his time at the mall, tell him Hakaze-kun." Eichi directs all the conversation on to Kaoru and Kaoru knows just why. But he'd have to pretend he doesn't.

"It can't be too awful. At least we'll all be together." Kaoru says, hoping he managed to nail that topic and there'd be no more questions.

He did not nail it. 

"This still sounds awful." Shu says.

"Complaining won't, like, help any. Shut up and wait for it to be done." Izumi says which manages to silence Shu for the rest of the car ride. 

Eichi is the first to exit the car, scrambling over the other's legs so he can stand in front of building with his arms out. He waits until everyone is out of the car before he speaks up. "Here we are."

"Obviously." Madara says, brushing right past Eichi to walk inside, the rest following him, leaving Eichi behind.

Eichi scrambles in behind them, "Wait, we haven't even decided where we're going!"

"We'll walk around until we find a store someone likes and then check in there." Chiaki says.

"Well, that works but that's not a plan." Eichi has a very specific store in mind, but he needs a way to convince everyone to follow along. So far he couldn't find a way to worm it into the plan Chiaki has set up.

"It's a plan. And it's the chillest way to explore the mall." Kaoru says, swirling a hand around before pointing to the left, "We'll start in that direction."

"Nooo," Complains Eichi, his plan is falling apart, "We should pick stores."

"We're picking stores as we go." Izumi says.

Outnumbered, Eichi gives up for now. He'll find a a way to get his plan to come to fruition. 

He spots the perfect way to make it happen, passing by a elegant dress shop. He nudges Shu in the side, causing Shu to scowl, and speaks up. "Do you think you can make something like that?"

Shu scoffs, "Of course I can, who do you think I am?"

Kaoru watches Eichi's eyes light up and feels dread build in his stomach. Kaoru knew something is coming and he felt like it is going to effect him. But, he thinks for a fleeting moment, this couldn't be all bad.

"So you could make something like that? I'd like for you to prove it." Eichi says.

"I need not prove anything to you." Shu turns his head away from Eichi.

"I'll fund the next three Valkyrie shows." Bribing may be considered low but Eichi is willing to go that low for this.

Shu's eyes light up but he quickly pretends he's not interested. "I suppose I'll take that offer."

"If you're going to make a costume for me it's going to have to fit specific terms. You'll listen to those, of course." Eichi says and Shu quirks an eyebrow.

"What would those be?" Shu asks.

"That's something that stays between client and artist. We'll have to be somewhere private." Eichi feels rather smug but he's doing his best not to let it show. 

However Shu can see through it completely. But the promise of funded shows, he can hold his temper for a while longer. "Very well. But do so quickly, the sooner I know the sooner you'll you your outfit."

Eichi smiles, "I tell you soon enough."

Kaoru doesn't hear Shu say anything for the rest of the trip, he's probably thinking about how unfortunate it is that he has to work for Eichi.

But ignoring that Kaoru has a great time with Izumi and Chiaki, Izumi had warmed up to the idea of a class shopping trip. Of course, there is the part where Eichi and Madara are there too but the more the merrier. Maybe. The memories of Eichi commissioning a dress from Shu completely fade from Kaoru's mind.

Until Shu comes into the classroom the next day, bearing a deep scowl. Kaoru tries to brush that off, greeting Mademoiselle. "Mademoiselle-chan, good morning."

"Good morning, Kaoru-kun," Mademoiselle says, however her cheery voice fails to wipe Shu's scowl away.

Kaoru decides it's best to leave the two alone.

Eichi speaks up straight away when he sees Shu, "How's the dress coming?"

"Progress is being made, you cannot rush it." Shu replies, taking his seat.

"But I want to see how great you'll look in it as soon as possible~" Eichi says, sounding like he's trying to refrain from saying it in a singsong voice.

Shu scoffs but doesn't reply.

Kaoru is shocked, is this his fault? It has to be, he is the one who described everything to Eichi. Somewhere deep inside, Kaoru hopes he'll be able to see what Shu looks like in whatever dress he's wearing. Or at least find out what type of dress Shu will be wearing.

Hopefully not looking too desperate, Kaoru grabs on to Eichi's arm to prevent him form leaving the classroom with everyone else.

"Hey," Kaoru says, making sure everyone has left the room, "What sort of outfit is Itsuki-kun going to wear?"

"One of the outfits you suggested, so I owe it all to you." Eichi replies.

"Yeah, but which outfit?" While this may not be life changing to Kaoru, he would really like to know this. 

"Well, that's a secret." Eichi winks, "You'll be able to see it when it's ready. I've paid him extra to wear it to school."

"I thought you were paying by funding his shows." Kaoru says.

"I was. But funding the handicrafts club seemed like a good way to sugar the deal." Eichi says, using a phrase wrong. Kaoru doesn't correct him.

"So, the entire class will be able to see it? Is it kogyaru?" Kaoru asks.

"It's a secret~ You'll see when he wears it." Eichi winks again. He really was trying to keep Kaoru on the edge.

"When will he wear it?" Kaoru asks again.

"Someone's eager. But I don't know. He tells me perfection takes time." Eichi says then pauses for a moment, observing Kaoru's facial expressions. "You look rather impatient. I can't wait either. I'm glad to have someone to wait with me."

"I'm not impatient. It'd be weird if I was just waiting for a guy to wear a dress." Kaoru says, completely lying. He is looking forward to seeing Shu in a dress, he really is. But he can't say that. "I gotta get to lunch."

Eichi casts him a knowing smile, "I'll see you after lunch."

Kaoru tries to leave as quick as he can without looking like he lost his cool. He finds himself in the marine biology room, sitting down on the couch and hoping Kanata appears. He has some questions about Shu for Kanata. Mostly about Shu and dresses.

After thirty minutes Kanata fails to appear and Kaoru assumed Kanata won't be leaving the fountain. Looks like Kaoru will have to go to him which is something a man who totally wasn't desperate to see another man in a dress totally  
would do. So he quickly finishes his lunch and heads to the fountain.

Once their he takes a seat in front of Kanata. "Hey," He says, planning out how to casually ask about men in dresses without seeming like he was lookin forward to something.

Kanata moves to rest his arms on the edge of the fountain next to Kaoru and then rest his head on top of his arms. "Hello Kaoru. Have you come to take me out of the 'fountain'?"

"Nah," Kaoru slouches some, "Got some questions."

"'Questions'?" Kanata asks.

"Yea. About Itsuki-kun." Kaoru says.

Kanata rises from his resting position to sit up straight then cocking his head to the side in confusion. "What about Shu?"

"How long does it usually take him to make a costume?" Kaoru asks.

"I'm not 'sure'. Are you looking to 'commission' him? I could get you a 'discount'." Kanata replies with a smile.

"No, I'm not commissioning him-" Kaoru starts.

"Why not?" Kanata interrupts.

"Because I don't need anything right now." Kaoru says.

"So why are you 'asking'?" A look of confusion spreads across Kanata's face.

"Well," Kaoru thinks carefully whether or not to name Eichi, "My friend brought something from  
him and I'm wondering how long until I get to see it?" 

"You want to know how long until you can 'sea' it?" Kanata asks as Kaoru makes a face at the pun. "Shu would say, 'perfection' takes time. But be always gets his clients work done in a reasonable time. So Kaoru won't have to 'wait' long." Kanata pauses, his facial expression going blank. "What did your friend order?"

Kaoru is suddenly on the spot. He should've expected this, it's his own fault for failing to do so. He isn't even sure exactly what Eichi had ordered as well. Kaoru will have to make something up on the spot that doesn't seem too incriminating. "Oh, he just ordered some clothes for Itsuki-kun to wear, guess he was curious what Itsuki-kun looks like in something other than victorian wear."

Kanata stares at him and Kaoru tries to settle his nerves. Could Kanata see right through him? 

"Oh. Shu looks nice in everything he wears." Kanata says and Kaoru feels his heartbeat return to normal.

"I bet." Kaoru responds. "Annnyway," 

"Anyway?" Kanata repeats.

"Anyway, I am going to remove you from the fountain. We can hang out in the clubroom." Kaoru stands up and grabs at Kanata's arm who tries to drift away. With a hard yank Kaoru gets Kanata's upper half out of the water. Then it only takes some dragging to get Kanata all the way out.

"There." Kaoru drops Kanata and brushes himself off. Then he takes a breath, grabs Kanata by the elbow and lifts him into standing position. 

Kanata doesn't seem too pleased with being dragged out of the fountain, a slight pout on his face. "Kaoru. I was puka pukaing."

"Come on, let's dry off. We'll go to the clubroom and hang out until school ends." Kaoru, keeping grip on Kanata's arm, heads towards the school. Kanata looks wistfully behind him at the fountain as the two walk away.

Leaving a dripping trail of water, they make it to the clubroom and Kaoru takes a seat on the couch. Kanata is wandering around the room last time Kaoru sees him and then, suddenly, when Kaoru looks down on his phone and looks back up Kanata is gone. Kaoru sighs, wondering if it's worth tracking Kanata down. He instead puts in his headphones and waits for the day to end.

At the exact time class ends, Kaoru heads to it just in time for Eichi to walk up to him, grab his arm and drag him to the side. "Tomorrow." Eichi whispers in Kaoru's ear, who leans away. This is too homoerotic for him. 

"Yuuuup." Kaoru leans away even further, "I'm looking forward to it." He says, not processing what Eichi is saying. Eichi smiles, oh so prideful, and walks off.

It's later while he's doing homework that Kaoru realizes what Eichi was talking about. Guess Kaoru will have to go to class tomorrow.

Kaoru gets there early to make sure he sees Shu enter. However, that seems to be a shocker. Coming to class two days in a row arriving early each day? That's not like him at all. And people are aware of that.

"Here again?" Izumi asks, watching Kaoru take a seat

"Got nothing else to do." Kaoru says, shrugging slightly.

"Or does it have something to do with why Tenshouin pulled you aside yesterday?" Izumi asks again with a quirked eyebrow.

Kaoru is suddenly on red alert. It's time to make an excuse. "He was hitting on me." Kaoru says this with the straightest face.

"Oh, ew. He's not your type." Izumi says, believing that instantly which Kaoru is thankful for.

"No man is my type," Kaoru replies, shutting the conversation down.

Eichi arrives with a wave, taking his seat and staring at the door much like Kaoru is. Izumi casts him a side eye, judging Eichi for Kaoru's lie. 

Kaoru's fiddling with a pen in his hand when Shu enters. He abruptly drops his pen, staring at Shu with wide eyes.

His dress is a deep red and black, reaching down to his mid calf with short ruffly sleeves. Underneath the dress Kaoru could see black patterned stockings paired with mary janes. Kaoru may have been hoping for something more sultry, however he gladly accepts something more elegant, eyeing where the dress's ruffles gather and the lining of the bodice.

"You look wonderful, Itsuki-kun~" Tenshouin says in a sing song voice and Shu simply answers with a "Hmph" and sits down, Kaoru listening intently to the click of Shu's heels as he walks.

Kaoru watches Shu take a seat, carefully making sure bottom of his dress is swept underneath his legs to prevent his skin from touching the chair. Huh, who knew Shu is so aware of how to properly care for a skirt. 

The only one watching Shu more intently than Kaoru is Eichi which slipped under Kaoru's skin for reasons he didn't understand. 

Class goes smoothly or so Kaoru thinks, he didn't pay attention at all, instead too busy starting at Shu. Akiomi only looks at Shu but makes no comment.

As class ends Shu stands up, briskly smoothing his skirt and Kaoru walks a bit too quickly over to him, making sure to cut in front of Eichi.

"Itsuki-kun, can Mademoiselle-chan eat lunch with me?" Kaoru asks, trying to hold a casual grin.

Shu stares at Kaoru and Kaoru feels rejection on coming. As Kaoru goes to take back his offer Mademoiselle speaks up. "Shu-kun, it'd be nice to eat with someone instead of eating in the handicrafts room for once."

"Tch," Shu says, "I suppose."

"Great!" Kaoru says as Eichi tries peeping over Kaoru's shoulder much to the disgust of Shu.

"Shu-kun wouldn't so well in the cafeteria so perhaps we should buy our meals from the school store and eat somewhere pleasant." Mademoiselle says and Shu clicks his tongue.

"I can vibe with that." Kaoru replies, gesturing towards the door.

"Can I come?" Eichi asks.

"Absolutely not." Shu answers, "Get out of my sight."

Eichi frowns and opens his mouth to say something but Kaoru decides to speak over him. "Sorry, maybe next time, Tenshouin-kun."

Shu turns on his heel and heads towards the door and Kaoru follows with an apologetic wave towards Eichi. 

There's no small talk between Shu and Kaoru, just the click of Shu's heels as they walk. It's not til they're in the store does conversation start.

"Kaoru-kun, what are you getting to eat?" Mademoiselle asks as Kaoru is looking through breads.

"Curry bread?" Kaoru replies, hoping that answer isn't going to be a total turn off for Shu.

"Shu-kun's getting a croissant. There's fruit inside." Mademoiselle says and Shu hushes her.

"That's unnecessary information to the both of us." Shu says.

"I was thinking perhaps you two would like to share." Mademoiselle says, and Kaoru could imagine a beaming smile on her face.

"Tch. Don't be disgusting." Shu grimaces. 

"Aw, do you think I'm gross, Itsuki-kun?" Kaoru asks as he picks a drink from the fridge, feeling a bit letdown.

"The act of sharing food with anyone is disgusting." Shu says, gesturing to the fridge. "Pick me up a lemonade."

"Say please~" Kaoru teases, grabbing a lemonade out of the fridge.

Shu scoffs, heading to the counter. 

"That's close enough." Kaoru says, heading to the counter and handing the lemonade to Shu. "I didn't take you one for fizzy drinks."

"I enjoy the lemon flavoring." Shu says, taking the drink. "Would you like me to pay for your's as well?"

"Nah, I can handle it." Kaoru says.

"Suit yourself." Shu replies, paying for his things.

Kaoru soon followed suit, paying for his things as he watches Shu head towards the door. "Is there anywhere you'd like to sit?" Kaoru says, rushing out to where Shu is.

"Somewhere away from everyone else. I cannot bear the crowds." Shu says.

Kaoru takes a moment to think, "Would the roof work?"

Shu nods, "That is certainly suitable. Lead the way."

Kaoru wonders if Shu has ever been to the roof. Surely, he had to have been. Everyone knows where the roof is. Why does Shu need to be led there? Was Shu hiding something? Did he know something Kaoru didn't? Kaoru stares into space with a dumb look on his face.

Shu points this out. "You seem frazzled. Do I need to take you there?" Shu asks.

Kaoru shakes his head. "Nah, I got this. Got this." Kaoru repeats himself.

"Got this?" Shu repeats what Kaoru said.

"Got this." Kaoru nods. "Okay, let's go." He gestures for Shu to come close to him before heading in the direction of the roof. Shu walks at his side, Mademoiselle in one hand and bag of purchases in the other.

Kaoru is racking his brain with how to keep the walk lively. Before he opens his mouth Shu speaks up. "Do you often eat up here?"

"Nah. Only if I want to be really alone. Otherwise it's easier to eat near where you got your food. It's fresher that way, y'know?" Kaoru says.

"I cannot deal with the masses so I prefer to eat somewhere with fewer people. I aim for zero." Shu says.

"The Handicrafts room?" Kaoru asks.

Shu looks surprised before remembering Mademoiselle had commented on it earlier. "Why yes. It's my personal place."

Kaoru thinks about his clubroom. He did go there sometimes while skipping class, maybe it's like a safe space to him. Well, considering Souma maybe not too safe. "Must be nice to have a little retreat."

"Considering how often you skip class I thought you'd have one too." Shu says.

"Now, where I go while skipping class is my secret." Kaoru says with a wink. 

"Feh." Shu scoffs. 

Kaoru looks awkwardly to the side. He didn't have a good follow up for that. He decides to change the topic. "How is class going anyway?" Kaoru asks.

"I don't know, I haven't been going." Shu shrugs.

"That makes two of us." Kaoru replies. He was struggling with this.

Thankfully they reach the roof and Kaoru throws open the door. "Here we are."

"Here we are." Shu repeats, heading out to the roof and looking around. "Is that your surfboard?" Shu says, pointing at where Kaoru's board rests.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Do you like it?" Kaoru says, following Shu out onto the roof.

"It sure is a surfboard." Shu says as Kaoru takes a seat. Shu follows suit, making sure his skirt is underneath him.

Kaoru figures Shu knows nothing about surfboards from that response. At least he put in effort to respond. "Yeah, it is." Kaoru says, opening his bread up and taking a bite.

"Is it a good idea to keep it here? Surely around the bunch that go to the school it's at risk." Shu says, taking out his croissant to just hold it in his hands and not eat it.

"People in this school usually don't come to the roof. They prefer to run around on the ground I guess." Kaoru says. He's halfway through his bread before noticing Shu's food is untouched. "You going to eat that?" 

Shu looks at the food blankly. "I suppose I must." He then takes one singular bite. He stops but then notices Kaoru staring at him so he hurriedly eats more of his food.

"It any good?" Kaoru asks, not knowing how to continue the conversation. 

Shu nods, "Croissants are one of my favorite foods. It's easier to stomach new foods when it's in a croissant." 

Kaoru imagines a meat croissant and is instantly disgusted. He bets Shu wouldn't eat that either. "It's good you know how to help you eat." Kaoru has no idea what he's saying. 

"I suppose?" Shu sounds equally as confused. 

Kaoru awkwardly opens his drink and takes a sip as Shu finishes up his croissant. There's a silence between them until Shu opens his lemonade with a hiss. "Still hard to believe you like fizzy drinks." Kaoru says.

"As I said, lemon flavoring is good. I wish to taste the lemonade they have in america. It's more like orange juice." Shu says. 

Kaoru nods, not sure a good response to that. "Couldn't you order that online?"

"Wouldn't it be all shaken up?" Shu says, making a strange hand motion before taking a sip of his drink. 

"Would that matter? It's not bubbly so it won't explode." This conversation is going nowhere. Kaoru figures he should try to say something that leads to a way to get to know each other better. That's what friends do, right? And him and Shu are good pals.

"I suppose not." Shu says, looking bored. Kaoru needs to change the topic right away.

"So, what do you think of Undead's performances?" Kaoru asks. Shu's a fan of art so he must have opinions on Undead.

"Oh? My opinion?" Shu asks in response, quirking an eyebrow like he is testing Kaoru.

"Yeah, you're really talented so I figured you'd have opinions on other units." Kaoru decides to throw in some light flattery. He thinks it'll make Shu talk easier.

"Well, if you do truly care." And then Shu rambled on until the end of lunch. Kaoru squeezes in a comment here and there but really Shu is the main talker.

"My, it seems I've spoken for too long." Shu says, "We should head back to class."

"I guess." Kaoru says, debating whether or not to ask if Shu wants to skip class with him. He notices time is fleeting as Shu stands up and brushes himself off.

"Hey." Kaoru calls out as Shu is heading towards the door with his trash gathered in his hands. "Want to head to the garden with me?"

Shu pauses. "And skip class?" He asks.

"Yeah, we skip it all the time already. Let's do it again. I had fun talking with you." Kaoru says and he swears he sees a light flush on Shu's cheeks.

"Very well. Let us dispose of our trash and then we can 'chill' in the garden." The way Shu says chill almost makes Kaoru laugh. It's like Shu has never heard the word. Maybe he doesn't know slang.

"Yeah, we're gonna chill." Kaoru nods before gathering his trash and standing up. "C'mon." He says, walking past Shu and heading back inside the building.

They throw out their trash as they head throw the building, heading towards the garden. Kaoru throws open the door and gestures for Shu to pass him. "After you." He says.

"Is this the way you treat ladies? How chivalrous." Shu comments as he walks by Kaoru and into the garden. "I never usually come here. Tenshouin is often here so I make sure to avoid it." 

"You really hate that guy, huh?" Kaoru already knows the answer to that but he asked anyway for some reason.

"Truly and completely." Shu says as Kaoru comes over to him.

"I can understand why." Kaoru sits down on the ground before plopping backwards onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Shu asks, looking down at Kaoru.

"Looking at the clouds." Kaoru answers.

"How peculiar. What do you see in them?" Shu sits down next to Kaoru.

"You've never cloud watched before?" Kaoru asks.

"I've done so as a small child when I played the game of what things you see in the clouds." Shu says.

"It's like that. But older. Watching the clouds drift by is relaxing." Kaoru folds his arms behind his head. "You should try it."

Shu does nothing for a bit before joining Kaoru in laying backwards.

"Isn't it nice to watch the clouds go by?" Kaoru asks, looking over at Shu.

"I've hardly done it." Shu answers. "But I suppose it won't be awful." He tacks on after.

Kaoru grins. "Good spirit. If you think something is going to be awful it will be. It's the state of mind you're in that affects what you do."

"How wise of you." Shu says. "I suppose I have to look on the bright side of things for this."

"Bright like the sun which is thankfully hidden behind the clouds. Wouldn't want it blinding us." Kaoru is just making aimless small talk now.

"If the sun was too bright out I wouldn't even manage to convince myself to look on the bright side. Do you know how dangerous direct sunlight is to the retina?" Shu says.

"Huh? Isn't it like real bad. That's why sunglasses exist." Kaoru says.

"That is why sunglasses exist, yes." Shu replies.

"Hey," Kaoru says, looking back at the sky. "Doesn't the cloud kind of look like a bunny?" He says, pointing at one cloud passing by.

Shu squints. "Is that the ears?" He says, tracing part of the cloud with his finger.

"Yeah! And that's its fluffy little tail." Kaoru gestures to the end of the cloud.

"I suppose I can see that." Shu nods then points at another cloud. "And that one looks a bit like a car." 

Kaoru looks to where Shu is pointing. "I guess it does. Do you think it would go fast?"

"Of course not. Clouds never go fast." Shu answers curtly.

Kaoru chuckles. "I meant if it was a real car. Itsuki-kun is rather literal."

"I don't see how hypothetical would get me far in most situations." Shu says.

"But it's the point of this game, right?" Kaoru says.

Shu purses his. "I suppose. I'll manage to do it if so." Shu looks like he's thinking. "I don't think it'd go fast. It doesn't look like a good car."

"Guess it doesn't." Kaoru scans the clouds, looking for another with a fun shape. Before he can Shu points something else out. Shu must pay attention to details more than Kaoru does.

"Is that one like a whale? Or perhaps a dolphin?" Shu makes a round line with his finger with a slight peak in it. 

"If it has a top fin it's a dolphin. It's a dorsal fin." Kaoru says. Fish fact of the day. But dolphins are mammals. 

"Is that so? I trust your knowledge. You are part of the marine bio club." Shu says.

"Guess that helps. That's not the reason I know though." Kaoru guesses being in that club has brought him so knowledge.

Shu props himself up on one elbow to face Kaoru. "Why do you know if not because of your club?"

Kaoru thinks about whether or not to tell Shu about his mother. He considers only saying, "It's a secret," but decides that's too cold. "Used to go with my mom." He says.

"Family trips? That sounds rather pleasant." Shu lays back down. "My family isn't too fond of those. If I wish to go somewhere usually I go with one of the Oddballs or perhaps Leo. Obviously I go places with Kagehira as well." 

"Oddballs, eh? Sounds like it could be chaotic." Kaoru says, somewhat glad Shu didn't pry more into the family trips.

"Nonsense. We're well behaved when in delicate places." Shu tries to convince Kaoru. It doesn't work.

"We could always go on a trip. You could wear one of those pretty little dresses." Kaoru says, hoping this doesn't sound like a date. Even if it does.

Shu grips his skirt. "I'm rather nervous about wearing stuff like this in public. People may not take too kindly to it. Not everyone understands the freedom of dressing."

"Really? I thought you would proudly flaunt whatever you wish." Kaoru says. 

Shu faces away from Kaoru. "I'm nervous about being tormented by others. People may make fun of me."

Kaoru wonders why Shu fears this. He guesses everyone fears bullying to a degree but this seems to be a deep set fear. However, Kaoru decides not to pry. Making Shu emotional would ruin this. "If you're a fan of the clothing you should be able to wear whatever you want. If someone harasses you while we're out I'll stand up for you, kay?"

Shu faces Kaoru. "Really?" His voice is tainted with disbelief.

"Course I will." Kaoru says with a wink.

Shu smiles. "I'd be happy to go if it's with you."

Kaoru smiles back. "Great. How about this weekend at the art museum?"

"What a lovely place to go." Shu says, "I'd be very happy to go with you."

"I'd say meet me in front of it around noon on Sunday?" Kaoru says.

"That sounds excellent." Shu then stands up and brushes himself off. "It's been lovely staying here with you but I must go to the handicrafts room before Kagehira gets worried. I'll see you on Sunday." Shu waves and then he's off.

Kaoru lays down for a bit longer, thinking about what happened. He comes to the conclusion that he may have totally scheduled a date with Shu. And somehow he didn't mind that. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

He wakes up to dripping wet hands shaking him. "Morning Kaoru. It's 'club' time." Kanata says, smiling down at Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes shoot open at the sudden cold wetness. "Woah, thanks for waking me up." He sits up. "Have you been looking for me?"

Kanata nods. "I've been trying to 'find' Kaoru. It's getting late." 

Kaoru looks around. It is growing dark. "Damn. I didn't mean to sleep this long." Kaoru stands up and fiddles with his hair. "I meant to head home."

Kanata looks around. "I 'found' Kaoru so he should come to club with 'me'" Kanata smiles.

Kaoru rubs the back of his neck. "I guess. C'mon let's go."

Kanata gets up as well. "Kaoru looks like something 'good' has happened to him."

"Huh? I guess something did." Kaoru says, heading inside the building with Kanata (slowly) trailing behind.

Kaoru steps inside the clubroom, making a beeline for the couch. Kanata follows after him, sitting down next to Kaoru.

"I was hoping to, uh, lay down." Kaoru says.

"But Kaoru, I want to 'hear' what good thing happened to you." Kanata says, turning to Kaoru with a smile.

"Oh," Kaoru rubs at the back of his head, "Just got a neat date."

"Neat 'date?' Anzu-san agreed to go out with you?" Kanata asks.

"Uh, not quite." Kaoru says before putting both his hands up in a stop motion, "I'd still love it if she did though."

Kanata tilts his head to the side, "Who are you going out with?"

"It's a secret." Kaoru says, holding a finger to his lips and winking.

Kanata pouts.

"Fine, I'll tell you after the date. If it goes well." Kaoru says and in return Kanata smiles. 

"Very 'good.' I can't wait." Kanata says.

"Yeah yeah." Kaoru starts to say before someone else dashes into the room.

It's Souma, holding a dish of some sort of food. "Kamegorou, I've brought your food."

Upon noticing Kaoru Souma tenses. "You." He says bitterly.

"Hey there." Kaoru says.

"Why have you come here?" Souma says, walking over to the turtle tank and giving it its food.

Kaoru can not take someone very seriously when they're gently feeding a turtle. "Kanata-kun brought me here."

"Buchou-dono must you bring him here? This frivolous man has no right being here." Souma says.

"Now now. Kaoru is a member of this club too. It's nice for all of us to be together." Kanata smiles.

"Buchou-dono...." Souma trails off. "I'll do my best."

"See~ It's not that hard to be nice to me." Kaoru grins.

Souma grips the hilt of his sword. "Do not take this for kindness. I am simply following orders." 

"C'mon now. We're club members, we should get along." Kaoru says in a sing song voice while Souma scowls. 

"Do not 'tease' him too much." Kanata nudges Kaoru.

"Sorry, sorry. It's almost cute, for a guy, that he gets so riled up." Kaoru says.

Souma narrows his eyes but says nothing.

"We're all here. We should do 'something.'" Kanata says.

"I should really be going." Kaoru says.

"Good. Please leave." Souma says.

"Kaoru. Stay here. I found you." Kanata pats Kaoru's leg who in turn gently pushes Kanata's hand off of his leg.

"I guess you did. But I've stayed for long enough to make up for, haven't I?" Kaoru says.

"No." Kanata is blunt about that. 

"Oh." Kaoru says.

"You owe Buchou-dono a favor? One must always repay their favors in turn. If he says to he wants to keep you here I'll cut off your legs to make you stay." Souma says, withdrawing his blade from its sheath.

"Woah!" Kaoru says, holding up both his hands in defense.

Kanata laughs. "Souma, Kaoru will stay because he 'wants' to. You don't have to threaten him."

"And I need my legs to perform." Kaoru adds on.

"As a fellow 'aidoru' I understand you need your body in shape to perform. But if you try to run off I will not hesitate to slice you down." Souma says.

"Ooookay." Kaoru says. This is wild, Kaoru thought. But he decides to stay until Kanata frees him from this room.

Kanata decides on a game where one names a fish and the other says another fish starting with the last letter of what the person said before them. It'd go around in a circle. Kanata crushed it at the game. The other two struggled to keep the game going.

Finally, Kanata stands up. "It's time for me to be 'going' now."

Kaoru is so thankful. He stands up, brushes himself off and heads to the door. "Nice game, See ya." Then he waves and fucks off.

It's at home where Kaoru finally gets to think deeply about his upcoming "date." He needs to plan how to make this perfect. Should they go somewhere to eat before hand? He doesn't trust the museum to have very good food. He'd have to research places near the museum. He spends time planning things out before going to sleep.

It's halfway through Saturday before Kaoru realizes something. His clothes. Does he have anything that will suit Shu's taste! He knows he dresses well but would his clothes look good compared to whatever outfit Shu will cook up. Now he doesn't know what Shu will wear but he knows he can't wear something too casual next to Shu. Graphic tees are out.

And boy does Kaoru own a lot of beach themed graphic tees. 

Actually, he could make one of those look good. He could create a whole outfit that will show just how good they can be.

No, no, scratch the thought. Graphic tees are out. He needs some serious clothing. He needs someone who knows about Shu's style. 

Once again he turns to Rei to answer his questions.

Kaoru hears the phone pick up but Rei doesn't say anything. What happens is he does hear is someone clicking their nails against a screen.

"Is this working? Hello?" Rei says.

"Yeah, it's working." Kaoru says.

"Kaoru-kun? Kaoru-kun? Is that you?" Rei questions and Kaoru hears more clicking.

"Yeah, it's me." Kaoru says.

"Hold on, my phone isn't working. I can't see your face." Rei says.

"No, it's not that type of call. It's a phone call. A normal one." Kaoru says.

"So I'm not supposed to see your face?" Rei asks.

"No. You're not. But I have a question." Kaoru says.

"Oh, so you've turned to me for help?" Rei says.

"Starting to regret it, but yeah." Kaoru says.

Rei chuckles. "Whatever for?"

"You've seen Itsuki-kun's casual clothes, what sort of stuff does he wear?" Kaoru asks.

"You're asking about what Shu wears? Why?" Rei asks in return.

"Hey, I'm asking the questions." Kaoru says.

"How strict~ Shu is quite a formal dresser. " Rei says.

"That's not a surprise. But does he have a certain theme he follows?" Kaoru asks.

It's silent on Rei's end. "He's, what's it called, not punk but.. Oh. Goth. He's a goth."

Kaoru is silent. Then he hears clicking on the other line again.

"Kaoru-kun? Are you still there? Hello?" Rei asks.

"I'm still here. I was just thinking." Kaoru says.

"About what?" Rei asks.

"Clothing?" Kaoru says.

"Oh? Are you trying to match with Shu?" Rei asks.

"Not exactly." Kaoru says.

"So why are you concerned?" Rei asks.

"I'm trying to wear something that will be up to par with what he's wearing." Kaoru says.

"Up to par? Are you going somewhere where you'll need to be dressed like him? Are you going on that date you said you wouldn't do?" If Kaoru could see Rei's face he'd see the most cocky expression.

Kaoru hangs up. That ought to baffle Rei for a bit.

Kaoru decides he's better off choosing an outfit on his own. He goes through his closet, picking out clothes he thinks are formal but not too formal. He doesn't want to look like he's trying too hard.

He decides any outfit that pairs well with his black coat with the fur lined collar will be formal enough. And then, despite all he said about those graphic tees, he picks one out. It's the stereotypical sunset on the beach with two palm trees tee. God. He loves beach tees. So much.

He pairs that with black skinny jeans and looks over his planned outfit with pride. This probably doesn't suck.

On Sunday he's staring at himself in the mirror with that outfit on wondering if his choice is still good. Kaoru fiddles with his hair and peers closer to the mirror. This looks good, he thinks to himself, nodding. 

He heads downstairs, puts on his shoes and says, "Going out" to no one in particular. Kaoru heads to the station to wait for Shu.

"Hakaze!" He hears Shu's voice and sees Shu by one of the turnstiles. 

He looks beautiful, Kaoru thinks. Kaoru recognizes the style as himegyaru, but perhaps it should be called something different as the dress is in wine red with black for the lace and decorations. There's a red bow decoration in Shu's hair with roses in center and beading around the edges. The heels he's wearing have bows on the toes and he's holding a clutch in his hand. Kaoru notices Shu's done his make up. He went all out, Kaoru thinks.

"Itsuki-kun." Kaoru waves, "I thought you'd be earlier than me actually."

Shu walks over to Kaoru. "I was held up. Kagehira was worried over me leaving like this." Shu clicks his tongue. "But that's another matter. What do you think of this outfit?"

Kaoru's tongue tied for a moment, trying to find a way to explain how he feels about seeing Shu all dressed up. He decides to go with the stupid himbo response. "You look great." He says, giving a thumbs up.

Shu stiffens up a little and Kaoru can't imagine why. "Merci. This outfit took quite a bit of work." He spins around and the skirt flares. "It's pleasing to know you like it."

Kaoru has the fleeting thought of, I wonder if Itsuki-kun's skirt can be blown up by the wind, but he tries to brush that aside, shaking his head.

"Pardon, what are you doing?" Shu asks, confused to why Kaoru seemingly began shaking his head for no reason.

"Perfect! All good!" Kaoru gives a thumbs up. He then struggles to regain composure. "I figured before we go to the museum we could get something to eat." 

"Hm? I suppose that won't be all bad. Should we look for a place? There must be a suitable place around here." Shu says.

"There's plenty. You're the type of cafés, right? There's a good one just by the museum." Kaoru says, pointing towards the door with his thumb.

"My, you've thought ahead. I do like cafés. I hope the one you show me is good." Shu says and the pressure is suddenly on to Kaoru.

"Been there once or twice. It's good." That wasn't a lie. He has been there before so he can speak for the food.

Shu nods. "I'll hold you to that." 

Together they head to the exit with Kaoru thinking of a good topic to talk about on the way there.

"You look nice." Kaoru says. That's a start to a conversation.

"Why thank you." Shu responds. That's an end to a conversation.

Now Kaoru has to struggle to come up with a new topic. "I'm glad you made it today."

"I wouldn't show you up. I've been looking forward to this actually." Shu says.

"Really?" Kaoru's eyes widen slightly. "I'm glad. I've planned this trip out all nice and stuff."

"A plan is important to every good outing." Shu says.

"A loose plan." Kaoru adds on.

"A loose plan?" Shu asks.

"Yeah. The bare bones of what you should do. So you can still wander off without feeling bad." Kaoru says.

"I'm strict towards my plans. You obtain perfection by not straying." Shu feels very firm on this.

"Nah. Gotta keep it loose. Be fluid. If you dig your heels in you'll be upset when things don't work." Kaoru days. This is some pretty good advice of his, especially for vacations.

Shu made a face. "If that's what you believe."

"C'mon, trust me. With these bare bones of a plan I'll make you have a great time." Kaoru says, nudging Shu.

Shu huffs. "I'll keep you to that. Harshly."

"I'll show you." Kaoru smiles then tugging on Shu's sleeve. "C'mon, the café is just in here." He leads Shu inside.

"Just the two of us," Kaoru says to the hostess. It felt strange saying that. He's said that many times before but this is the first time he's said it about him with another man. But, if it had to be someone, Kaoru is somewhat glad it was with Shu. 

The hostess leads them to a table and the two take a seat. Kaoru absentmindedly fiddles with the menu as Shu looks over his. He doesn't want to order something until he knows what Shu is getting.

"You thinking about what you want?" Kaoru asks, taking a sip of the water the waiter had brought.

"A parfait. Chocolate." Shu says and man, did Kaoru think that sounded strict.

"You want a drink?" Kaoru asks.

Shu purses his lips. "A hot chocolate."

Kaoru instantly comes up with his order. Pancakes and a coffee. Not fancier than Shu's order and pancakes are one of Kaoru's favorites. 

"Do you know what you wish to order?" Shu ask.

"Yeah." Kaoru says. He decides whether or not to tell Shu what he wished to order. However, Shu doesn't look to concerned. 

Shu taps his nails on the table in a rhythm before speaking up, somewhat shyly. "Could you perhaps voice my order for me?"

Now that is cute. Shu sounding shy like that made Kaoru's heart flutter. He clears his throat, "Course. You want a chocolate parfait and a hot chocolate, right?"

"Yes, that's it." Shu averts his eyes, "Thank you for this."

"It's no problem~ Happy to help, yeah. I'm here to make this-" Kaoru pauses, he's not sure what to call this. He decides to take a big leap, "-date enjoyable for the both of us."

Perhaps it was the makeup but Kaoru swore he could see a blush on Shu's face. 

"Merci, merci. I'm a tad nervous when talking to strangers." Shu says.

"Really? I wouldn't guess that about you. You always seem so proud." Kaoru says.

"One can be both proud and shy." Shu says.

Kaoru tries not to think about that. "I guess." 

"Do we make idle chitchat as we wait?" Shu asks.

"That's usually how it goes." Kaoru leans back in his chair. Better act casual. "So how long did it take you to make that outfit?"

"I actually made it a while back. I have quite a few outfits I've never been bold enough to wear." Shu says. 

"Well, I'm glad you're able to rock them now." Kaoru says.

"Rock? I've never been all too much a fan of rock." Shu seems to be out if touch with terms.

Kaoru laughs a bit and Shu's face flushes. "Wha-what have I done that's laugh worthy?!" Shu sputters.

"Rock can mean to like wear something really well." Kaoru explains.

"You mean I wear it well?" Shu asks.

Kaoru nods as the waitress comes over. Remembering what Shu said earlier Kaoru orders for the both of them with a smile. The waitress face flushes as Kaoru smiles at her and she scurries off.

"Aren't you a charmer, loverboy?" Shu asks and Kaoru couldn't tell what emotion was bleeding through in Shu's voice.

"What can I say, some of us are born with it." This response is Kaoru's go to.

"Right." Shu says and Kaoru thinks maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Kaoru has to think of a way to bring this back around. "Am I able to charm you?" Kaoru says with a wink.

Shu clicks his tongue. "You may want to try a bit harder to charm me." Shu says, winking back at Kaoru. A mocking wink.

"Like a phantom thief I swear I'll steal your heart." Kaoru makes a finger gun and pretends to shoot Shu in the heart.

Shu giggles at that. "A worthy goal. I wish you luck."

The waitress returns, placing their drinks down on the table and smiling at Kaoru as she goes.

Shu blows on his drink and takes a sip. "It seems your idea of coming here wasn't terrible."

"Thanks." Kaoru says, adding a generous amount of creamer to his drink before taking a sip. He then makes a face.

"Was it too hot?" Shu says. 

Kaoru sticks his tongue out before pulling it back in. "Meh. Shoulda done what you did." 

"A little forethought would've helped you." Shu picks up Kaoru's cup and blows on it before holding it back out to Kaoru. "There."

Kaoru takes the cup from Shu and takes a sip. "Itsuki-kun fixed my drink right up." 

"I simply blew on it. Anyone could do that." Shu says.

"But it's special since you did it." Kaoru says.

Shu flushes and looks down at his drink. He must be flustered, Kaoru thinks. How cute.

"How's your drink?" Kaoru asks after taking a drink of his.

"It's sweet. But not too sweet. It's not the worst I've had but not the best." Shu says. 

"That's good?" Kaoru responds, rather confused. As long as Shu doesn't hate it things are going well.

"Would you like a sip?" Shu asks, holding his cup out to Kaoru.

Kaoru remembers when Shu said he finds sharing food disgusting. Knowing Shu is willing to share with him despite his dislike of the act as a whole created a mix of feelings in Kaoru's chest. Mostly honor and flattery. 

Kaoru nods, taking the cup from Shu and taking a sip. "It is sweet. But it's not awful. Just like you said." He hands the cup back to Shu.

"I prefer my hot chocolate richer." Shu says.

Kaoru nods. Shu's a fancy boy so it's no doubt he likes his hot chocolate fancy. "You can try my coffee if you'd like." He says, holding it out.

Shu looks at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it. "I'm not much of a fan of coffee." He says before taking a sip. "It's somewhat bitter."

"Huh? I added cream to it." Kaoru takes the drink back from Shu and takes a sip. It doesn't taste bitter to him. "Maybe you're just more sensitive to taste." Kaoru says, unsure of what he should be saying.

"Perhaps," Shu says, moving his drink to the side as he watches the waitress come over to make room the food she's bringing.

She places down the food, smiles at Kaoru and then heads off. Kaoru sent her off with a smile and once turning back to Shu he sees that Shu doesn't look too pleased. Is he jealous? Kaoru wonders. Probably best not to ask.

Kaoru digs into his pancakes, trying not to think about the face Shu was making.

"You seem to be enjoying those." Shu says and Kaoru looks up at Shu. 

Kaoru offers a sheepish smile. "Yeah, they're my favorite."

Shu smiles somewhat. "It's good to see you enjoying them." 

Kaoru scratches at the side of his face. He's never been complimented on something some so strange. "Are you enjoying your food?"

"Ah." Shu says, realizing he's yet to try it. He takes a spoonful and then takes a minute to consider. "It's rather good."

"Good to hear." Kaoru smiles, proud he hasn't fucked up by bringing Shu here, before going back to his pancakes. He doesn't realize how silent their lunch is until he hears the tinking of glass. Shu's gotten to the bottom of his parfait which leads to the sound of his spoon against glass.

Kaoru feels somewhat awkward that he got too involved in eating to talk. Looks like he'll have to make up for it now. "Did you enjoy it?"

Shu nods. "It was delightful. But I assume it wasn't as delightful as your pancakes. You looked very happy with those." 

"Heh. Like I said. They're my favorite." Kaoru lays his fork and knife down on his plate. 

"I'm glad we've enjoyed our meal together. A good date takes place at a good place." Shu says.

Despite saying it's a date earlier hearing Shu say it makes Kaoru's heart flutter. "Yeah. Guess you're right."

Shu smiles. "Shall we go dutch?"

"Nah. I'll cover it." Kaoru says.

"Oh? How gentlemenly. Is this how you treat all dates?" Shu teases.

"What can I say? I try to put my best foot forward." Kaoru says, raising his hand up to call over their waitress.

"So you do." Shu responds.

Kaoru has no idea what Shu means by that but he doesn't have time to ponder it as the waitress comes over and he hands her his card. There's silence as they wait for the waitress to return. Shu spends that time staring at Kaoru with a look in his eye. What kind of look? Kaoru can't figure it out.

The waitress returns rather quickly and Kaoru grabs his card and puts it back in his wallet. "You ready to go?" Kaoru says, standing up.

Shu nods and follows his lead. "I'll pay the entrance fee for the museum." Shu says and Kaoru goes to protest but Shu holds up a finger to silence him. "I must pay you back. It's only fair."

Kaoru feels that arguing with Shu will lead nowhere so he agrees. "C'mon," He says, "Let's get going." Building up nerve he offers his hand out for Shu to take. 

Shu laces his fingers with Kaoru's and for a moment Kaoru feels his heart stop. "Oui, let's." He says and begins walking with Kaoru by his side.

A few steps from exiting Kaoru turns his head to face Shu. "Ever been to the museum before?"

"I have. With Wataru." Shu replies. Kaoru feels somewhat dejected that he wouldn't be the one taking Shu to the museum for the first time. "Have you been before?"

"I've taken a few girls there before." Kaoru says.

"So you know all the most romantic spots?" Shu says with a teasing tone. Kaoru didn't know Shu is capable of such teasing.

"I know of a few." Kaoru says.

"I should hope so with all your practice. However you did say you plan to make my heart flutter so you must pull out all the stops." Shu says, sounding rather serious. 

"Trust me. I got this." Kaoru puffs his chest out. He's got this. At least in his mind he does. Hopefully he can transfer that to reality.

Kaoru notices Shu stifles a laugh. He wishes he could've heard Shu laugh. Knowing he made him laugh would make Kaoru rather prideful.

The walk to the museum feels too short because before long they've arrived and Shu releases Kaoru's hand so he can retrieve his wallet from his clutch.

The time it takes for Shu to pay is short but it's still an amount if time Kaoru finds lonely. He's not too sure why he feels so attached to Shu. He spent so much time denying the idea of dating a man. How is he accepting Shu this way? Kaoru couldn't understand.

But he realizes he doesn't care about that when Shu takes his hand again.

"You look perplexed. Is something troubling you?" Shu asks.

Kaoru shakes his head. "Nah. Just thinking. C'mon. Let's go check this place out!" He says, ending it in a way that makes him sound pumped.

Shu's quiet for a moment before nodding. "I'll follow you."

Kaoru smiles and starts walking. "I'm gonna take you to all my favorite spots. If you want any certain paintings shout 'em out so we can see them."

"I believe you'll show me everything I need to see." Shu gives a tender smile. Shu having trust in him makes Kaoru's heart swell but he tries not to let it show. He can't hide the blush on his cheeks though.

"Right. I promise I'll show you a good time." Kaoru knows exactly how lewd that sounds. That's exactly why he said it that way. 

Kaoru makes sure not to walk to quickly so they were able to gaze at the paintings as they walked by. He made sure to stop at the paintings he found most beautiful. Kaoru would ask something simple like, "Isn't this one great?" And Shu would have a much more detailed response, going over the deeper artistic parts. 

As Shu spoke Kaoru turns his focus to Shu, ignoring the painting entirely. He observes every detail of Shu's face from his long eyelashes to the gloss on his lips. Kaoru couldn't help but wonder what Shu's lips would feel like against his.

"Are you paying attention?" Shu asks and Kaoru snaps out of his distracted mind.

Kaoru nods. "You're really knowledgable about all this stuff." 

"Of course. Valkyrie is often involved with museums. And I take the time to study up on them." Shu says. "You've taken dates here before, have you never spoken about the paintings?"

"Well. Usually we have small talk. Like, 'Isn't this pretty?' or we read the artist's description." Kaoru says.

"Feh." Shu scoffs. "You should focus entirely on what's been made before you. Art and artist alike." 

"I'm learning all about it now thanks to you." Kaoru says.

"Consider yourself lucky. Now you'll have something to talk about with future dates." Shu says.

"But you already know all these facts. I don't need to tell you." Kaoru smiles, hoping Shu catches on to what he's saying.

"Pardon me?" Shu says, not catching on.

"I'm saying I won't need to do that since you'll be all my future dates." Coming out and committing to a relationship like this made Kaoru's face heat up but he had no regrets saying it.

"Wh-" Shu's face flushes to the tips of his ears. "Me? Of all people? Hakaze. Aren't you not into men?"

"Itsuki-kun. I like being with you. Whether you're a man or not I'd devote yourself to you." Kaoru says.

Shu sputters.

"Was that too serious?" Kaoru asks. "Does I love you sound better?"

Shu attempts to hide his face behind his hands despite one being held by Kaoru's. Kaoru thinks this is cute.

"Did I come on too fast?" Kaoru asks.

"N-non. You're quite alright." Shu uncovers his face. "You're very kind to me. And you've helped me feel more confident with wearing such outfits that are more feminine despite my earlier fears of being bullied for it." The flush on Shu's face calms as he smiles at Kaoru. "Thank you Hakaze. As long as it's you who asks I'll go on any date."

Kaoru leans in, pressing his lips to Shu for only a few seconds before pulling away flashing a bright smile. 

"Is that all?" Shu asks and Kaoru's confused for a moment before Shu pulls Kaoru in for another kiss. 

"I love you, Hakaze." Shu says.


End file.
